


Howl

by jlowi17



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, still cutie patooties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/pseuds/jlowi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix comes back after a break to find everything's not how he expected it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my little oyster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+little+oyster).



> Another small ficlet for my little oyster. It’s not exactly what she wanted, e.g. lacking a little in the shit talking category, but I got a little caught up in the angry Wash feels. Sorry hun, but hey you got yourself another fic.

 

 

“If I’d know you were going to be this angry, I would’ve left sooner! And for longer!” Felix laughed, head thrown back, only to snap to attention when he didn’t get the desired angry response. Instead of angry Wash, Felix was met with defeated Wash, and not having seen him this exhausted before, was lost for a reaction.

Head bowed in fatigue, Wash muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Felix to overhear. “I’ve had enough of your jokes Felix. Can’t you at least try to take this seriously for once? I get it that you need your space sometimes, but disappearing for three weeks? With no contact. Excuse me for being worried. And paranoid. And expecting the worst.”

Yes, Wash was pissed. Very pissed. Absolutely infuriated. And what infuriated him even more was all the distasteful comments from Felix about how hot he was when he was angry. But he was done with Felix. The weeks gone by had left him emotionally exhausted, and Wash just couldn’t bring himself to be angry and shout at the idiot in front of him.

Because Felix didn’t know how to react, he did what he always did, he began to talk. Rambling insistent talking. That was the last thing Wash needed when he was trying to sort his shit out.

“Look Felix, could you just be quiet for a second?” Wash murmured softly, kneading his temples with his calloused fingers.

Felix of course, seeming ingrained in his spoken thought processes, didn’t hear him.

“Felix! For just one moment would you please shut u-“

His statement was cut off abruptly when Felix promptly smothered Wash’s mouth with his own. It’d had been a long and lonely three weeks so Wash let him have that small victory before disengaging himself and chiding the younger.

“That wasn’t what I meant by shut up Felix and you know it.”

“Do you want me quiet or not, Wash?” Felix smirked as he went back to nibbling small kisses along Wash’s chiselled jaw.

Wash just sighed heavily, and gave in. This was what he wanted, in a roundabout fashion so he couldn’t really complain if Felix being ‘busy’ with other things was going to keep him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
